Radiant Garden
|Assistent(en) = Leon, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie |Ursprung = Kingdom Hearts II }} Radiant Garden, auch bekannt als Der strahlende Garten, ist eine Welt in Kingdom Hearts II und Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Sie erscheint in Kingdom Hearts und Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories als Hollow Bastion, welches das Schloss im Zentrum dieser Welt ist. Es ist die Heimatwelt vieler Final Fantasy Charaktere, sowie die Heimatwelt von Kairi und Ansem der Weise. Nachdem die Welt nur auf das Schloss begrenzt worden ist, gefolgt von einem Angriff der Herzlosen, wurde es "Hollow Bastion" genannt. Die Welt erlangt ihren Namen wieder, als Tron eine Aufzeichnung im Computer wiederfindet und dadurch alle daran erinnert, wie die Stadt früher aussah und hieß. Die Welt wurde von Ansem der Weise während der Ereignisse in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep regiert, von Malefiz und Ansem in Kingdom Hearts und dem Hollow Bastion-Wiederaufbau-Komitee in Kingdom Hearts II. In Kingdom Hearts II dient Radiant Garden eine ähnliche Rolle wie Die Stadt Traverse in Kingdom Hearts, als eine Art "Heimatbasis" für Sora, bevor er in seine Heimat auf den Inseln des Schicksals zurückkehrte. Orte ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Der Hauptplatz ist ein tiefer gelegter Platz in der Mitte dieser Welt, der von Brunnen mit fließenden Wasser umgeben ist. Geht man in Richtung Nordwesten, gelangt man zum Schlossgarten, welcher aus drei Ebenen besteht. Wenn man in Richtung nach Osten geht, findet man eine Treppe, die zum Schlosstor führt. Eine weitere Treppe führt dann einen zum Schloss Hollow Bastion. Zurück vom Platz führt der Weg nach Osten den Spieler in die Wohnviertel. Von hier aus kann man auch zu Merlins Haus gelangen. Sobald man die Wohnviertel verlässt, führt ein Weg zum Fontänenplatz. Geht man die Wasserstraße entlang, gelangt man zum Aquädukt, dem Bewässerungssystem von Radiant Garden. An diesem Ort vorbei befindet sich der Reaktor der Welt. Der Hauptplatz hat eine weitere Tür, die über zwei Treppenstufen führt, eine auf jeder Seite, die den Protagonisten zum Eingang führt. Dahinter befindet sich die Gartenanlage der Stadt. In der Mitte dieses Ortes befindet sich eine Geheimtür, die zur Aufbereitungsanlage und zu den Abwasserrohre führt, die sich unterhalb der Gärten befindet. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Der Marktplatz ist der erste Ort den man in dieser Welt in Kingdom Hearts II betritt. Auf diesem Platz, stehen einige Stände, bei denen man Waffen, Accessoires usw. von Tick, Trick und Track kaufen kann. Außerdem kann man verschiedene Gegenstände bei einem Mogry schmieden. Von dort aus kann man das Wohnviertel betreten. Das Wohnviertel erreicht man über den Marktplatz. Von dort aus kann man in Merlins Haus und in den Außenhof gelangen. Dort befindet sich auch das Verteidigungssystem der Stadt. Den Außenhof kann man entweder über ein paar Vorsprünge erreichen oder über eine Treppe. Merlins Haus liegt im Wohnviertel und hat nur ein Zimmer. An einer Wand hängen ein paar Skizzen und in einer Ecke steht Cids Computer. In der anderen Hälfte des Raumes stehen Merlins Sachen; ein runder Holztisch, einige Bücher und ein Pult, auf dem Winnie Puuhs Buch steht. Den Außenhof erreicht man über das Wohnviertel. Wenn man ihn betritt geht man zuerst einen kurzen Gang entlang und kann dann über eine steinerne Treppe hinunter. Anfangs kann man von dort aus nur in einen kleinen Hof, der von Mauern eingegrenzt ist. Doch nach dem Einfall der Herzlosen-Armee sind die Wände zerstört und man kann nach links Vor den Schlossmauern, wenn man beim Außenhof durch das Loch in der linken Wand hindurch geht. Während es nach rechts zu zum Wiederaufbaugelände geht. Es ist wie ein Gang zum Seiteneingang mit zerstörten Wänden. Vom Wiederaufbaugelände aus kann man zum Seiteneingang in Ansems Arbeitszimmer gelangen. Der Pfad am Abgrund ist der Weg den man zur Schlacht gegen die 1000 Herzlosen geht. Auf den verschiedenen Abschnitten des Pfades kämpft man mit verschiedenen Freunden gegen Herzlose. Am Ende des Pfades liegt die Kristallkluft. Die Kristallkluft ist ein kleiner Raum zwischen dem Pfad am Abgrund und dem Azurpfad. Darin stehen zwei Kisten und ein Speicherpunkt. Der Azurpfad ist der Ort, an dem man gegen die 1000 Herzlosen kämpft. Es ist ein weiter Platz im Abgrund einer kleinen Schlucht. Weitere spielbare Orte sind, Die dunklen Tiefen, Fontänenplatz, Wasserstraße, Energiereaktor, Schlosspark, Vor dem Schlosstor, Aufbereitungsanlage, Blumenwiese, Eingangsareal, Hauptplatz. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts χ'' ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Zwischen Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts Ein Jahr nach der Schlacht auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof stürzen Xehanort und die anderen Auszubildenden Ansem und bauen das Schloss um, um mechanische Komponenten einzubauen. Das Ergebnis ist eine verdrehte Bastion; zur Hälfte ein schönes Schloss und zur Hälfte eine halb verzerrte Fabrik. Malefiz erobert kurz darauf mit ihren Herzlosen diese Welt mit der Hollow Bastion. Einigen Einwohnern gelingt die Flucht, viele landen in der Stadt Traverse. Kairi wird jedoch von Xehanort in die "Ozeane der Welten" geschickt und landet auf den Inseln des Schicksals, was teilweise auf den Zauber von Aqua zurückzuführen ist, den sie an ihrer Halskette trägt. Während ihrer Herrschaft auf der Burg als eine der unwilligen Dienerinnen von Ansem, Sucher der Dunkelheit ist es wahrscheinlich, dass Malefiz den Bergfried der Burg entwirft oder umgestaltet, der Verzierungen und Modelle von Rosen und dornigen Pflanzen aufweist. ''Kingdom Hearts'' :Siehe Hauptartikel: Hollow Bastion ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Nach ihrem überstandenen Abenteuer im Schloss des Entfallens, gehen Riku und König Micky zu Fuß den Azurpfad in Radiant Garden entlang. Riku bleibt nachdenklich kurz stehen und kniet sich nieder, woraufhin sich Micky Sorgen macht, aber Riku steht schnell auf und geht weiter. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' thumb|left|250px|Einige der Läden in Radiant Garden. Sora und seine Freunde treffen sich wieder mit Leon, Yuffie, Aerith und Cid, die das Hollow Bastion-Wiederaufbau-Komitee gegründet haben, eine Organisation, die versucht, die Welt, in der sie lebten, wieder aufzubauen. Nach dem sie Merlin treffen, erhalten Sora, Donald und Goofy von Aerith die Ehren-Mitgliedkarte für das Hollow Bastion-Wiederaufbau-Komitee und als sie dann Leon zum Außenhof folgen wollen, um die Restaurierungsarbeiten bei den Schlossmauern zu sehen, werden sie von Merlin aufgehalten, da er um die mangelnden Magie Kenntnisse von Sora weiß und ihm das Eis-Element lehrt. Am Außenhof begegnet nach einem Überraschungsangriff, die Gruppe dann zum ersten Mal auf die Organisation XIII, in Form von Sticheleien und kryptischen Botschaften zudem erhält Sora am Außentor auch das Feuer-Element. Nachdem Sora den Weg zu anderen Welten über seine Mitgliedskarte freigeschaltet hat, macht er sich auf die Suche nach König Micky und Riku. Nachdem Sora, Donald und Goofy zwei weitere Welten besucht haben, führt sie durch die Magie von Merlin ihr Gumi-Jet zurück in diese Welt. Sie beschließen, Merlin aufzusuchen, der mittlerweile Puuhs Buch und damit auch den Eingang zum 100-Morgen-Wald gefunden hat und den Freunden das Buch präsentiert. Merlin erzählt ihnen auch, warum er sie hier zurückbeordert hat und dass er von Herzlose überfallen wurde, die das Buch stehlen wollten, er sie aber mit seiner Magie vertreiben konnte. Dann verlässt er die Freunde, weil er Leon und den anderen Bescheid darüber geben möchte und er geht sie suchen und lässt das Buch, welches Donald in seinen Händen hält zurück. Sora möchte gerne wissen, wie es Puuh und seinen Freunden so geht und Donald schlägt ihm vor, dass Buch und somit den 100-Morgen-Wald zu betreten. Sora kommt den nach und er befindet sich dann in diesem Buch. er kann sich nur kurz mit Puuh unterhalten, dann scheint die Zeit still zu stehen und Sora wird unsanft aus dem Buch zurück in das Zimmer von Merlin befördert. Donald ruft ihn dann nach draußen und Sora sieht, wie seine Freunde von den Herzlosen bedroht werden. Als ihn Goofy nach dem Buch fragt, haben einige Herzlose, die Klappersoldaten das Buch in ihren Händen und nehmen es mit hinaus. In einem kurzem Kampf, werden die Herzlosen besiegt und Sora nimmt das Buch wieder an sich. Allerdings macht er sich Sorgen, ob es Puuh auch gut geht und während im Donald das Buch hinhält und öffnet, betritt Sora erneut den 100-Morgen-Wald und er muss erkennen, dass einige der Seiten fehlen. Er betritt erneut Puuhs Haus und bemerkt, dass die fehlenden Seiten zu einer Amnesie von Puuh geführt haben. Als er ins Zimmer von Merlin zurückkehrt, ist dieser bereits Anwesend und von dem Vorfall unterrichtet. Er gibt dann Sora und den Freunden den Rat, die Verlorenen Seiten des Buchs zu suchen und das Buch so zu restaurieren, damit die darin enthaltende Welt wieder in Ordnung kommt. Sie beschließen auch Leon und dessen Freunde, wegen dem Buch stillschweigen zu gewahren. Merlin übergibt ihm dann das Baseball-Amulett, mit dem er Hühnchen Junior zu seiner Unterstützung herbeirufen kann. Sora verspricht ihm, sobald zurückzukehren, wenn sie die fehlenden Seiten gefunden haben und sie verlassen erneut diese Welt. Nach den mysteriösen Ereignissen im Schloss Disney wobei die Halle des Ecksteins durch die finstere Magie von Malefiz mit Dornenranken überwuchert ist, begeben sich Sora und seine Freunde erneut in diese Welt um Merlin aufzusuchen und ihn um Hilfe zu Bitten. Zuerst treffen sie im Haus von Merlin niemanden an, als sie jedoch seinen Namen rufen, erscheint Merlin vor ihnen. Donald erzählt ihm dann vom Erscheinen von Malefiz und den Herzlosen und dass sich das Schloss in großer Gefahr befinde. Donald ist dabei sehr energisch und so begibt sich Merlin mit den Freunden umgehend zu Schloss Disney um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' :Siehe Hauptartikel: Hollow Bastion ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Nach dem Niedergang der Organisation XIII wacht Lea im Computerzimmer auf und bemerkt, dass er seine ursprüngliche menschliche Gestalt wiedererlangt hat. Er gelangt in Ansems Studierzimmer, wo er Dilan, Even, Aeleus und den mittlerweile erwachsenen Ienzo findet. Die vier bemerken, das Braig und Isa nach ihren mysteriösen Verschwinden immer noch fehlen, woraufhin sie Lea auffordert sich dafür zu entscheiden, zu gehen und nach ihnen suchen. Nach der Meisterprüfung von Sora und Riku, kehrt Lea nach Radiant Garden zurück. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Charaktere |Datei:Kairis Großmutter BBS.png|Kairis Großmutter |Datei:Dagobert Duck KHII.png|Dagobert Duck |Datei:Merlin BBS.png|Merlin |Datei:Ansem der Weise KHII.png|Ansem der Weise |Datei:Leon KHII.png|Leon |Datei:Yuffie KHII.png|Yuffie |Datei:Aerith KHII.png|Aerith |Datei:Cid ReCoded.png|Cid |Datei:Tifa KHII.png|Tifa |Datei:Cloud KHII.png|Cloud |Datei:Sephiroth KHII.png|Sephiroth |Datei:Xehanort KHII.png|Xehanort |Datei:Braig BBS.png|Braig |Datei:Dilan BBS.png|Dilan |Datei:Even BBS.png|Even |Datei:Aeleus BBS.png|Aeleus |Datei:Ienzo BBS.png|Ienzo |Datei:Isa BBS.png|Isa |Datei:Lea 3D.png|Lea |Datei:Yuna, Rikku und Paine KHII.png|Yuna, Rikku und Paine |Datei:Stitch KHII.png|Stitch |Datei:Mogry KHII.png|Mog |Datei:Tick BBS.png|Tick |Datei:Trick BBS.png|Trick |Datei:Track BBS.png|Track |Datei:Wedge KHII.png|Wedge }} Gegner HINWEIS: Gegner in Fettschrift sind Endgegner, Gegner in Kursiv sind nur in einer Final Mix-Version verfügbar. Herzlose Niemande Unversierte Andere Siehe auch *Space Paranoids *100-Morgen-Wald Weblinks